The odds are against us - Voices of the Tributes
by AlphaZero21
Summary: 12 Districts, 24 children, 1816 of them dead, 75 years, 75 voices... Each year, 2 tributes from District 1 through 12 are reaped and forced to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. These are the voices of people who either participated or watched the games...


_Starting in two months, one male and female, aged 12 to 18, will be reaped in all 12 Districts and sent into a battle to the death known. All 24 tributes will fight to the death until only one remains... he or she will be given fame or glory. This will be repeated every year from now on. This will be known as... The Hunger Games..._

* * *

Looking down at his 2 children, the mayor of District 7 realizes what is about to happen. "Father? What does this mean?" The youngest and his only daughter looked up at him. He couldn't even respond to the question... "W... We'll see in 2 months Martha." He shook his head.

As he walked up to his bedroom, his son explained what it meant to her. "Remember, when daddy was leaving for long periods of time to District 1, readying for an invasion on the Capitol that failed?" He whispered to her. She nodded quietly. "In order to seek vengeance on rebel leaders... he wants to kill their children... you and me included..." The son lowers his head. "What? Why would they do that? They can't do that." Martha eyes widen. "Yes, yes they can. They destroyed the rebels and 13..." The son begins to cry. Martha soon follows.

By this time, the mayor had come back down to comfort both of his reaping age children. "Don't worry. I'm the mayor... I'll make sure that you wont get reaped." He hugs both of his children.

 _He lied..._

 **District 12**

What did the District have to lose now? Even before the rebellion, people had been starving, dying on the streets, getting blown up in mine explosions, to controveries over the legal age to become a miner (Which had been lowered to 6 years of age) and the developing civil war between the citizens of the Town and Seam... District 12 was already on the verge of collapsing...

Now their children were about to be killed in a battle to the death with 22 other kids... The Hungers Games. What more could go wrong. The mayor of 12 was already tired of his job. He was hoping by this point that the Capitol could put him to death in front of a firing squad or some other thing. Nothing could be worse than what they had to deal with... now the Capitol wanted to take and kill 2 innocent children in his District...

 _After the reaping of the 1st annual Hunger Games, District 12's mayor committed suicide so he wouldn't have to deal with the lost of his family..._

 **District 2**

"But we fought with you? We helped you overpower the Districts? Why do we have to send our kids into the Hunger Games as well?" The mayor of District 2 yelled into his office phone. District 2 had recently helped the Capitol win the rebellion and District 2 suffered HEAVY bombing from District 5 and 6. The whole District was outraged, everybody was. Why did their children have to die for something they didn't even help. They were _against_ the rebels... Why did they have to die for a cause that they weren't for?

 _District 2's reaping's were rigged for nearly all of the remaining rebels children in 2 that hadn't gone into hiding or ran off to District 1 or 5..._

 **The Capitol**

The Capitol looked just like it did before the rebellion... spotless. People were on the streets, happy, cheerful and celebrating the defeat of the Districts... or maybe just the fact that nobody had been lost in the Capitol. That's a lie... People may have been parading around, happy that the rebellion had ended with very little casualties but even though that... Most citizens were skeptical about these 'Hunger Games'. They sounded cruel and just wrong. The Districts were suffering and the Capitol just stood back and watched with grins on their faces. It wasn't a good thing. However, the Capitol had banned any travel between the Districts... permanently...

The Capitol also did horrible things to their own populates at some points. They took some Capitol children from their own parents and brain washed them... not only so they would accept the Hunger Games... but to also worship the current president and for their own personal gain. These people were their puppets. Any rebellion in the Capitol would be ended quickly. The Capitol was much harsher to the Capitol citizens compared to the Districts... _But they didn't deserve anything..._

 _By the 25th Games, the Capitol rebellion had been all but a thing to the past. Their Avox population was 173,298 out of the full 3,289,184 population of the Capitol..._

 _Some Say Panem was like Nazi Germany of the past, or the Soviet Union... however, they were a mixure... a mutt..._

 _They were like Pre-1945 Japan, The USSR, Nazi Germany, The Greek empire... but most of all... the Roman empire of the past..._

* * *

 **Panem had cut off all resources from other countries decades prior and had proved that on it's own, it could be a major superpower. However, Panem kept out of any world issues, no matter what. In the end, Panem was built from the ground up and was the most stable nation in the countries that remained after the last few wars... Barely any other nation even knew Panem still existed because travel was illegal and bases in the remains of Alaska, The Philippines, and Cuba were made specifically to keep anybody out...**

 _Nobody would know that The Capitol was the worst of the worst... They were more than cruel... they were something more._


End file.
